


No Secrets

by TomatoWurst



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America, Cana being a cutie, F/F, France being a good papa, Mentioned England (..not around much), Mentioned Japan, Mentioned Prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoWurst/pseuds/TomatoWurst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Again? Really, was this needed?’ Maddaline sighed, rolling her eyes at her sisters antics. </p><p>“Oui I know Amie.” Maddaline said, a soft smile playing on her lips. “Does this mean you accept it?”</p><p>She’s had this plan for years but never had she gone through with it, she was going to ask Anya to be hers. Well her plan only included asking that.. She hasn’t really figured out how or when.</p><p>“No secrets right?”<br/>“No secrets? What are you talking about?” Anya questioned, confusion showing on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleVodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleVodka/gifts).



> Most of these are known but names.
> 
> Maddaline - Fem! Canada  
> Anya - Fem! Russia  
> Amelia - Fem! America (Nickname Maddie gave her is Amie.)  
> Sakura - Fem! Japan  
> Juchlen - Fem! Prussia (Referred to as Juch, fondly of course.)  
> Francis - Papa! France  
> Arthur - Father! England (his name is not mentioned, he is barely mentioned.)

‘Again? Really, was this needed?’ Maddaline sighed, rolling her eyes at her sisters antics. Amelia was, once again, trying to be the protective older sister when truthfully Maddaline was older. But this time it wasn't simply about Maddaline’s obsession with pancakes or how much she loves hockey. No, this time it was about her crush. Anya Braginskaya. The beautiful, smart, and adorable russian. Maddaline was instantly enchanted when she first spoke to the woman, her thick russian accent forming half sentences in english but still clear and full enough to know that she’s highly intelligent. 

“Maddaline Williams. Are you even listening to me, the heroine??” Amelia’s loud, and slightly shrill voice instantly stopped her thoughts.

“No.” Maddaline spoke quietly. “I’m not going to listen to you berating Anya, and calling her a communist when it was Russia the country and not to mention Russia isn’t communist anymore.”

“So. Doesn’t mean her communist ways won’t rub off on to you.” Amelia said back. 

“Amelia.. Just stop please.” Maddaline said sadly shaking her head. She was going to get no where with this. “Just accept I like her? If it makes you feel any better we aren’t even a couple.”

“T..That does help a little..” Amelia said relaxing a bit. Looking at her older sister she thought a moment before saying. “It’s not that I don’t like her, I mean hot damn, but I don’t want her to hurt you big sis.”

“Oui I know Amie.” Maddaline said, a soft smile playing on her lips. “Does this mean you accept it?”

“Sure whatever.” Amelia replied, this time shaking her head slowly. “Papa might kill you though.”

“What? No I think Dad would. He’s old fashioned.” Maddaline said, laughing softly. “We both know how he gets about russians, or really any nationality thats not part of the united kingdom and Ireland.”

“Yeah, even if he can’t stand the scottish or irish. He’d rather deal with them either than germans or russians.” Amelia said giggling to herself

“Like that time I brought Juch over?” Maddaline asked, recalling fondly how her father almost had a heart attack at hearing the girls accent for the first time.

“Yes. Or when I brought over Sakura.” Amelia laughed aloud, just in time for their papa to walk in. Upon seeing him, they both tried to sober up only to fail horribly. Their papa, a handsome frenchmen, gave them both questioning looks but has learned from experience it’s just better not to ask. “Hey Papa. Where’s Dad?”

“He’s still at work.” Francis, the girls papa, replied not looking at them.

“It’s date night, isn’t it Papa?” Maddaline asked hesitantly.

“Oui, it is.” Their papa answered, a small sad smile on his lips. Taking a deep breath he looked up at the two girls. “Anything interesting going on with my adorable little girls~?”

“Papa.. I’m seventeen..” Maddaline sighed, casting a warning glare at Amelia in the process.

“...And I’m sixteen” Amelia answered a moment after her sister.

“I know, but you’re still my adorable baby girls.” Their papa said smiling. “So anything exciting going on?”

“Non Papa.” Maddaline said, surprisingly calm.

“Nope.” Amelia said smiling. “Oh Papa, do you think we can go to a baseball game?”

“I don’t see why not. Maddaline, do you want to come?” Francis asked the eldest daughter.

“N-non Papa. I would like to just stay here and read S’il vous plaît.” Maddaline answered shaking her head quickly in a ‘No’ motion.

“That’s alright, Baseball really isn't your sport.” Their papa said with a know smile. Maddaline just smiled in response, watching as Amelia carefully stole two cookies off of the plate in front of her. “When is the game?”

“Tomorrow night.” Amelia said nonchalantly. “Oh and do you think.. Do you think Dad would come?”

“I don’t see why not.” France said, a small smile in place. Amelia nodded in a small amount of disappointment, she was always daddy’s little girl, while Maddaline was more of a papa’s girl.They spent the rest of the evening chatting idly until their dad got home. Amelia was the one to ask about the game, he looked at her sadly before saying that he couldn’t make it, he simply had to much work to do. Amelia just nodded her head, used to that answer. Their dad had told her he’d make it up to her by going a different time, they all said nothing in response. Not long after that Maddaline got ready for bed, within an hour she was in bed hoping to fall asleep. 

 

She woke the next morning feeling nervous but rested, today she was going to set her plan in action. She’s had this plan for years but never had she gone through with it, she was going to ask Anya to be hers. Well her plan only included asking that.. She hasn’t really figured out how or when. There was no school today, she texted Anya asking if she wanted to come over. She got a reply not ten minutes later saying she would be there in an hour and questioning whether or not to bring clothes. Maddaline asked her papa who said that he didn’t mind her staying over before giving Maddaline a wink and a knowing smile. Maddaline relayed the information with a small blush, while heading back to her room. Maddaline got lost in her thoughts, she was awaken from them like a dream. Blinking her eyes into focus, she moved back in surprise, almost directly in her face was Anya. Her beautiful violet looking eyes, the small smile placed on her lips, and her hair falling perfectly over her shoulders. Anya laughed quietly as the other girl looked away flushing lightly, what she wouldn’t give to tell her how she felt. 

“здравствуйте.” Anya said after regaining her composure. 

“B-bonjour Anya.” Maddaline said with a nod of her head. “When did you get here?”

“A few minutes ago, I was talking to your papa.” Anya said throwing her bag onto the bed. “What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing, just zoned out.” Maddaline said looking at Anya. “Hey?”

"да Madvey?” Anya replied, tilting her head just a bit.

“Uh.. H-how long have we known each other?” Maddaline said after a moment of hesitation.

“..Hm since forever.” Anya stated with a small smile, upon seeing Maddaline’s disapproving look she thought about it. “Ten years or so, why?”

“Wasn’t sure.” Maddaline said, looking away from Anya she figured why not mention it now. Looking back towards the other woman she said. “No secrets right?”

“No secrets? What are you talking about?” Anya questioned, confusion showing on her face. Maddaline took a breath, slightly shaking her head she looked everywhere but at  Anya. Finally settling her gaze, she pushed forward, hands moving up to Anya’s shirt. As her hands got a grip she pulled Anya towards her, soft lips met full ones. It was a quick kiss, one that lasted only seconds, Anya hadn’t done or said anything. Maddaline quickly let go of the other woman’s shirt before playing with the hem of her own, nervously fidgeting, and glancing all around. “M-Madvey?”

“I-I’m so sorry. It doesn't have to mean anything. I-I was just being stupid.” Maddaline quickly stuttered out, looking around for an escape she saw that she had none. Anya said nothing, simply shaking her head in a slow ‘no’ motion.

“I had no idea.” Anya began slowly after what seemed to be an eternity. “You?”

“I’m sorry.. I didn’t know what else to do. I should of just told you-” Maddaline began, slumping down onto the bed. She was cut off due to the fact that Anya was kissing her, slow and sensual. “Y-you?”

“да. I never thought you would feel the same.” Anya said breathlessly.

“How long?” Maddaline questioned.

“For as long as I can remember.” Anya answered honestly, a beautiful blush dusting over her cheeks. “You?”

“Just as long.” Maddaline answered flushed and with a blinding smile. “I can’t believe it. Anya, will you go out with me?”

“Yes. I thought you’d never asked.” Anya replied, a smile overtaking her features, happiness reflected within her eyes. Laughter followed, starting out in excited giggles to full out laughter between the two. Laying on the bed, the stress of the day weighing down on them, they fell into a soft slumber. Amelia and their papa got home a few hours after, the game finally over and Amelia’s favourite team had won. While looking for the two girls they found them curled into each other sleeping soundly, Maddaline with a small smile while Anya was snoring softly. 

“Anya better take care of her.” Amelia said quietly, supporting a small frown.

“She will. If she doesn’t she’ll have to deal with more than just an upset Canadian.” Francis said back. Looking over the two he smiled, his little girl found someone who will protect and care for her no matter what, that’s all he could of ever asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do something else with this not sure yet, if l do l'll upload it as something separate.
> 
> Any and all questions, comments or concerns please comment below.
> 
> For those whom are reading my Falling series, l have not given up on it, working on the next chapter. And the few after it, sorry for the insane breaks school is insane specially with graduation coming up..  
> I'll upload the next chapter as soon as l can, until then Arrivederci, for now, und gute nacht. (even though it's about 1:30 am my time..)


End file.
